


Fireflies

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji takes Rukia out into the night to see some "glowing flies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

"Renji, where are you taking me?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Just follow my lead!"

Rukia nearly trips over a thick root as she tries her best to keep up with the redhead.

First, he had roped her into following him out into the night, and now he isn't even going to tell her where they are going. She feels like slapping him over the head and leaving him out here to go back to the shelter and sleep - she's really tired, what with spending the whole day hunting for food and such - but she finds her curiosity getting the better of her.

And so, she has no choice but to "follow his lead" as he brings her through the forest. At least his hand, which is wrapped tightly around hers, is warm and comforting; it ensures her that, despite the darkness, they're still together. She doesn't even want to think of what will happen if they are to separate. Gods know what lurks in the bushes.

They finally arrive at a clearing, and before them is a river. Rukia can see the glittering ripples of water, the light of the moon casting its wondrous light unto the surface, as the currents lap gently against the shore. The breeze is calming; it ruffles Rukia's hair, teases his ponytail.

"Look, Rukia!" he whispers, pointing urgently at the river.

For a moment there she can't see a thing, but when she squints, she catches sight of a group of glowing red lights fluttering above the shore. She looks at him, puzzled, and he replies with a grin.

"I don't know what they're called either, but whatever," still with her hand in his, he creeps up to the glowing flies, hunched low, "they're pretty, aren't they?"

Rukia can only nod, transfixed by the sight. Really, he can come up with the most bizarre of things, but this is by the far the most rewarding. She has never seen such creatures, he doesn't even know their names. It's like the blind leading the blind, but still, it's...nice.

The warmth engulfing her hand is still there. She looks down at their intertwined fingers, and then up at him.

And she pecks his cheek.

He turns on her, startled, nearly falling right onto his backside in shock. "What...what was that?"

She blinks at him, confused, and then she laughs.

The glowing insects disperse, flying off in every direction, but the two youths don't seem to care as they both focus on one another.

Rukia smiles, amused, as he stares at her with wide eyes. "Thanks...Renji."


End file.
